


okay.

by stefonzolesky



Category: Wet Hot American Summer (2001)
Genre: I am just sad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: There’s this nagging voice in his head, though.
Relationships: Ben/Waldorf Beauregard McKinley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	okay.

McKinley doesn’t want to die. He really doesn’t. He’s happy with his life.

He tells himself this, standing in front of the bathroom mirror while his husband flips through their book of DVDs in the other room, looking for one to watch that night. 

There are circles under his eyes. 

McKinley always wanted to be a husband when he grew up. He’s nineteen now, and he is one. And it’s fantastic. It’s the best thing he could have ever asked for. He comes home at night, and Ben is waiting for him. They have dinner, they watch a movie, and he goes to bed in Ben’s arms the way he’s supposed to be. 

There’s this nagging voice in his head, though. It’s telling him that he rushed into this. That he’s the biggest mistake of Ben’s life. That there’s no way this is going to end well for him because he’s too young and everything is too perfect. Yeah, he’s happy, but at what cost?  _ Ben’s _ happiness? How selfish. 

“Baby, you okay with The Burbs?” Ben calls from the other room. “Tom Hanks.”

McKinley forces a laugh for nothing -- it’s not like Ben could have heard it. 

“Tom Hanks is fine,” He shouts back, voice shaking. “Whatever you want.” 

He smiles at himself in the mirror, hands gripping the edges of the sink. Then, he starts to cry.

There’s shuffling from outside, and a soft knock on the bathroom door. McKinley swallows his tears and opens it, slowly. 

Ben stands in front of him, eyebrows knit with concern. 

“You want to be with me, right?” 

The words fall out of McKinley’s mouth before he can stop himself. 

Ben doesn’t miss a beat when he responds, “Of course I do.”

McKinley nods. He grabs Ben’s hand like it’s the end of the world.

“Okay,” He says. He blinks and his eyes sting. “Okay.”

  
  



End file.
